


Basic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Basic

Clint was happy with basic things.  
As a child he lacked them.  
He lacked food, toys and friends.  
Now he has them in abundance.  
He craves these things.  
Clint doesn't need fancy things to make him happy.  
He is fine with basic needs and things,  
That others got in loads when they were kids.  
He appreciates normal things.


End file.
